SkyeHunter ficlets
by Ardhoniel Marvelite
Summary: Collection of Skye/Hunter oneshots. Written because there isn't enough fanfiction about this couple! Suggestions for future chapters welcome. Dedicated to Llwydyn, the biggest supporter of this pairing. Now rated M for content in chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

**1: Hunter is having difficulty concentrating on the upcoming mission...**

Lance ran his eyes appreciatively over Skye as she stepped into the hall. They were going on an undercover op at a diamond auction, (apparently someone was trying to sell a Diviner, or the alien crystals or whatever that had transformed Skye and Raina months ago- Lance hadn't really listened to details) and while Lance himself hated dressing up in a tux, he _was_ enjoying the sight of his girlfriend in the red and gold satin Chinese print dress. He grinned at her, loving the way she blushed.

"Looking good. how about we skip the op and just book into a hotel for the night instead?"

She smacked him with her beaded purse. He winked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Focus, Hunter. If this thing really is a diviner-"

"I know, I know, SHIELD has to save the world again. Doesn't mean we can't have fun while we're at it. And for the record, I hate dressing up like this. You owe me one."

Skye smirked. "I don't know... this look kind of suits you."

"Ha ha, great pun. Seriously, how long do you think this will take? We haven't left yet and already I wish we were back home and relaxing."

"Stop whining." Skye stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "Is that incentive for you to behave while on mission?"

He smiled. "Depends what I get if I drag you back to our room and tell Coulson you're too sick to go now." He laughed to himself- Skye actually looked tempted. He stepped closer, bending to whisper in her ear huskily. "We could watch a movie... have some private time..."

A sudden vibration, emenating from Skye's hand, knocked him back several feet.

"Oh, come _on_, that's cheating!"

Skye laughed outright as she walked past him, catching his upper arm as she went and dragging him with her. "Mission first, Hunter. We'll re-visit the other suggestions later."

"Stupid enhanced strength." Hunter grumbled as he had no choice but to follow. But he was laughing inside as he knew she was. They spent half their time bickering, but it wasn't like it had been with Bobbi- Skye was a friend as well as a lover, and they _could_ be tender. They needed each other. He watched her hips sway as she walked ahead of him to the car.

"Eyes on the _car_, Hunter!" Skye's chiding of him was lost as she laughed.

He chuckled. _I'm the luckiest guy ever_.

_**This is the first in a series of one-shots. Suggestions or prompts for future chapters are welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. A mission report is written and a British English/American English debate ensues.**

Hunter typed quickly, wanting to get this stupid report finished and sent to Coulson as soon as possible. At times like this, he missed being a mercenary- no paperwork involved! It could be worse though- Skye was sitting next to him on the sofa, fiddling with her Tablet, leaning against his shoulder. _Only a few more lines to type, then we can do something else_, Lance told himself, fighting the urge to put down his own iPad and make out with his girlfriend instead.

The iPad beeped suddenly, and Lance blinked, looking down at it. _What the...?_ Several of the words he'd typed were now highlighted, and changing themselves as he watched.

Skye giggled softly beside him. He narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me, are you _hacking_ my report? Write your own!"

She adopted a hurt expression. "I'm not _copying_ you! My report was done two days ago, when we actually got back from the mission in Italy, remember? I'm just sorting out your spelling."

Frowning, Lance read through his report again. "I haven't made any spelling mistakes."

"Uh, yeah, you have. You mis-spelled 'color', 'theater', 'apologized' and 'rationalized'. I would've thought you knew how to spell!" Skye shook her head. "How come I'm the high school dropout but I'm better than you at basic spelling?"

Lance determinedly began changing all the altered words back to how he'd typed them. "Those are not mistakes."

Skye re-did all her corrections. "They _are_, and you are not handing the report in to Coulson like that. My boyfriend isn't that dumb."

"_Dumb_? Right, fine, get Simmons in here and we'll see who's right!" Lance smirked to himself- he'd just figured out where the problem lay, and he'd suggested Simmons help because he knew she would agree with him.

Skye's eyes narrowed. "I know that look... you're up to something."

He put his hand on his heart. "I swear I'm not. Just check with Simmons, she's the smartest person on this team. Unless you just don't want to admit I'm right and you're wrong?"

Skye put her Tablet down, eyes gleaming, shifting closer to Lance. "Why Simmons? Why not Fitz?"

_Look away!_ Lance told himself, but it was too late. Her mesmerising brown eyes were getting to him, _again_. That puppy-dog eyes expression always made him want to give in, no matter what he did. And Skye knew it. A triumphant grin began to spread across her face.

"Simmons is smarter than Fitz," Lance hedged. "And... she's the only other one on this team who knows how to spell things properly." Damn it, he'd given in to Skye's wiles, _again!_

Realisation dawned on Skye's face and she threw a cushion at him. "Just because you Brits spell things the wrong way doesn't mean I'm gonna put up with it! You and Simmons should learn how to spell things properly."

He threw the cushion straight back. "We do spell things properly! It's you lot that are wrong!"

"Says who? We're not the ones who go around calling chips 'crisps'!" Skye smacked him with the cushion.

"No, you just think that all biscuits are called 'cookies'!"

They were both laughing by this point, but neither was willing to back down. More cushion-walloping followed, and it eventually degenerated into a tickling fight, both of them sprawled on the sofa, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

Lance had Skye pinned and was grinning. "Just admit that American English is inferior to British!"

"No... never!" Skye spluttered out between laughs.

"Say it!" He leaned forward to brush his lips on her neck. "You are completely at my mercy..."

"Hunter, what exactly is going on in here?" May's voice startled them both. "This is a strange way of finishing the _already_ overdue mission report."

Hunter let go of Skye and they both sat up, red-faced. May stood in the doorway, one brow raised.

"Sorry, May." Hunter felt like a schoolboy being told off. "We were just trying to settle whether or not I should Americanise my writing."

Skye nodded, agreeing. "And he should, right? Coulson would want him to write the report _properly_." She was fairly certain her SO would back her up.

May rolled her eyes. "Coulson won't care how it's written. Just get it done. You two can make out later." She turned to leave.

Lance sighed and sat back down, retrieving his iPad to finish the report. Skye remained standing, determined to have the last word.

"Coulson said we can order pizza tonight." She smirked. "Did you want fries with yours?"

"They're called _chips!_" Lance threw the cushion at her again as she left the room, laughing. He shook his head. Skye drove him nuts sometimes, but having her as a girlfriend certainly made life fun.

_**AN: I hope I didn't cause any offence by writing this. I myself am actually British, and I find all the British/American language variations funny. I am actually surprised it hasn't come up in the show so far, considering that Simmons and Hunter are British. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3: A genuine mistake sets off a prank war at the Playground.**

Lance flopped back on the sofa, staring blankly at the screen- Fitz was watching something on the Discovery Channel, and hogging the remote. He groaned with boredom.

"Fitz, mate, monkeys are alright, but can't you put on something _else_?"

Fitz shook his head, not taking his eyes from the screen. Sighing, Lance hauled himself to his feet to go get a drink. Things at the Playground were quiet for once- Simmons was in the lab, Koenig was off gaming somewhere and Coulson and May were meeting with Talbot. Lance admitted to himself that while he enjoyed the peace, he was bored. Reaching the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Skye with her head in the fridge. The smile grew into a grin when he realised she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Nice view, darlin'," he drawled, deliberately putting on a fake southern accent to make her laugh.

Skye jumped, turning to face him, a chicken drumstick in her hand. "Bored of the TV already?"

Lance shrugged. "Fitz is watching some thing about the foetal development of howler monkeys." He shook his head. "I'm bored, but not _that_ bored."

"You could go and make a start with typing up the new inventory." Skye suggested, though she knew he'd do no such thing.

"Nah, I'd rather hang out in the kitchen with my amazing girlfriend."

Skye raised a brow, blushing slightly. "Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, she's beautiful, smart, a wonderful person... who will achieve perfection in my eyes if she's kind enough to hand me a beer."

Rolling her eyes, Skye retrieved a beer can from the fridge, offering it to him, but moving it out of his reach at the last second. Her eyes gleamed. "Trade for a kiss?"

Lance obliged, grinning, kissing her deeply for a long minute. He grinned to himself as he felt her breathing quicken, then stepped back, the can of beer in his hand.

Skye shook her head at him fondly as he brandished the beer in triumph.

"You're shameless."

"Yeah, that's why you love me, right?" He pulled back the ring-pull on the can- only to yelp as the contents burst outward violently, drenching him from head to foot.

Skye was trying to smother giggles as he dripped beer all over the kitchen floor. He eyed her suspiciously. "Your powers... did you-"

"No! Or... maybe, but if I did, it was an accident!"

Lance's eyes narrowed. "I'll get you back for this."

She tossed her head, looking smug. "Do your worst."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lance bided his time. A few days later, at breakfast, he saw a golden opportunity. Skye always drank her coffee black, with three sugars. Slipping into the kitchen while she and May discussed the sparring match they'd just had, he very quietly picked up the salt shaker and shook it vigourously over Skye's mug. He waited until the white granules had dissolved, then went back to the dining room, grinning. _This should be interesting..._

He leaned back in his chair, calling a casual 'Morning!' as Skye, and May filed in.

May blinked. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"You, out of bed before eight AM? That'll be going in my diary," Skye quipped, taking a gulp of her coffee. She choked, spitting half of it out. Immediately, she glared at Lance. "What did you _do_?"

He winked. "A master never reveals the tricks of the trade, love."

She shook her head slowly. "You are going to be very sorry."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A couple of days later, when Coulson had finally had enough of Lance's excuses, he sat down to start typing up the inventory. He turned his laptop on, and stared in shock.

"What the- my username is not 'Merc With a Mouth'!" Gritting his teeth, knowing who'd probably done this, he keyed in his password, only to get a 'password invalid' message. He sighed, clicking on 'prompt'.

'_Who is the Queen of Awesome?_' A smiley face with its tongue out followed the prompt question. Lance wasn't sure whether to yell or laugh. He closed his laptop. "Skye!"

Oh, she'd so asked for it now...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The following day, when Skye got up as usual for training with May, she wondered if she'd caught a rash somehow- she kept wanting to scratch, but it had only started when she'd gotten dressed. Trying to ignore it, she focused on sparring, but lost badly several times because the itching was distracting her attention.

May raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know, my skin keeps itching. Maybe I've got a rash or something?"

May looked at Skye's arms. "I don't see anything-" She stepped closer, having seen a few specks of powder falling from Skye's top to the mats on the ground. The older agent knelt to look, then hid a grin. "Have you annoyed Fitz lately?"

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"This is his version of new-and-improved itching powder. He made it a few weeks ago, and was going to test it on your boyfriend, but Hunter said no. Looks like you're the new test subject."

Skye nearly laughed in between scratching wildly. "It's not Fitz, it's Lance. And once I've showered and gotten rid of this, I'm going to kill him."

"As long as you clean the mess up afterwards." May stated dryly, laughing as Skye stalked off. _Kids._

Skye thought long and hard about she could get Lance back for this. Her face lit up as the perfect idea came to her...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Thanks so much for ruining my training session by using itching powder!" She called to Lance through his closed door, deliberately waking him up.

He opened the door, tousle-haired, shirtless, looking ridiculously attractive at this time in the morning, yet still somehow managing to feign innocence. "Dunno what you mean, babe."

"Sure you don't. Anyway, I'm fed up with these pranks. Truce?"

Lance stretched. "I guess... wait, you got me out of my beauty sleep to tell me that? Couldn't it have waited?"

"No, because Coulson has a job for you," Skye lied, knowing full well Coulson wouldn't be up for some time yet.

"A job? Now?"

"Yeah. Lola's been announced 'repaired' at last and Coulson wants you to take her for a trial run. I offered, but he doesn't trust my driving for some reason." Skye pouted.

Lance had to admit the chance to drive that souped up red Corvette was tempting... "Do you want to come along?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We could watch the sunrise from the car windows, have some 'private time'..."

"No, you go. I don't like the idea of getting stranded if the car breaks down again. Plus I want breakfast. Tell you what, go now and I'll cook for when you get back."

_A free ride in an awesome car and breakfast made for me when I get back?_ If Lance had been more awake, he'd have been suspicious. As it was, he thanked Skye with a quick kiss, dressed hurriedly and set off in Lola. _Let's see how fast this thing can go..._

He had completely missed Skye's giggling as he drove off.

An hour and a half later, he was all but grovelling in front of Coulson, stammering excuses. The Director was furious with him.

"What did you think you were playing at?! Lola is a vintage item, and a very cherished collectible! She is not allowed to be _touched,_ let alone used for joyrides!"

Lance somehow found himself stammering out about the pranks he and Skye had played, realising that the 'test drive' of Lola had been yet another one. _So much for calling it quits._

Coulson's lips were twitching as Lance explained how Skye had fooled him into taking Lola. He dismissed Lance with a glare, and a warning that he and Skye were not to carry out any more tricks. Lance left. looking for all the world like a subdued schoolboy.

Once alone, Coulson let out a laugh. They were good, he gave them that. He'd had no idea a prank war was in progress. He called Koenig on comms, asking him to gather the team (minus Lance and Skye) in his office. This could be interesting...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lance looked at Skye, puzzled. "Are you _sure_ Simmons said Coulson wanted us in the hangar?"

"That's what her text message said." Skye stared into the hangar, frowning. It seemed to be deserted, and the lights were out. "I guess we should go look around. Maybe they're in the Bus?"

"Maybe." Lance squeezed Skye's hand once, knowing the silence of the base would be unnerving her as much as it was him, though neither of them would admit it.

They stepped into the dark hangar, using the light of their phones to see by. The moment they stepped on the concrete floor though, a loud snapping/popping noise began, startling them both.

"What the...?!"

"I don't know- move!"

But the miniature explosions seemed to follow wherever they stepped.

"Lance, what did you _do_?!"

"I was about to ask you the same question!"

Skye bent down (carefully). "There's some sort of... sludgy stuff on the ground."

"What is it?"

"I don't know..." Skye's eyes narrowed. "I wonder if Fitzsimmons might..."

With singe marks on their shoes, and ears popping from the loud noises, they made their way to the Bus, hoping to find their team there to explain.

They boarded the Bus safely enough, but as soon as they got to the old briefing room, they found the door shut.

Lance shook his head. "What is this?" He yanked on the doorhandle- and a waterfall's worth of soapsuds cascaded towards them. They both shrieked as it saturated them from head to foot.

Hysterical laughter and applause came from the cockpit, where the rest of the team had gathered, watching. Fitz was actually holding a videocamera.

Simmons was nearly doubled over laughing. "You... two... look like snowmen!"

Fitz kept the video camera firmly on their faces.

"What the hell, guys?" Lance demanded.

"We thought as you two like practical jokes so much, we'd let you both experience one at the same time." May was actually grinning.

Lance glowered at her. "So you try and blow our feet off and drown us?!"

Coulson burst out laughing at his words. "You should've seen your faces when you came into the hangar."

"Which we no doubt will, as it's on the Playground's CCTV." Skye rolled her eyes.

Koenig nodded, smiling. "My brothers will never believe this prank worked! I'll have to email them a link."

"Wonderful." Lance buried his head in his hands. "And again, did you have to use _explosives_ to teach us a lesson? What if it had gone wrong?!"

Skye moved to his side, admitting he had a point. "That was pretty dangerous, guys."

Simmons rolled her eyes. "Pfft, please. That chemical combination is a party trick. It's a simple combination of-"

"Iodine crystals and amonium hydroxide. It creates a pressure-sensitive explosive when mixed and drained. When sprinkled, uh...-" Fitz looked at Simmons.

"When sprinkled finely enough, it will let off tiny explosions and loud noises when trodden on. It's excellent for scaring people. We used it several times when we were at the Academy."

Skye and Lance exchanged looks. "Alright, alright. If we promise to stop the pranks, can we forget this ever happened?"

Coulson nodded. "Of course- once you two have cleaned this mess up."

"But-"

"No fair! We didn't make this mess!"

"Consider it payback for using Lola as a victim of your jokes. Go and dry off, then get back here and tidy up." Coulson, May, Koenig and Fitzsimmons left, all still chuckling.

Skye sighed, tugging on Lance's hand. "Come on. Better get this over with."

He nodded, then grinned. "You do realise that Coulson said this would be forgotten if we promised to stop the pranks?"

"Yeah, I know, I don't buy it either."

His eyes gleamed. "And at what point did we promise anything?"

Skye paused, then laughed as they headed back to their room to dry off (seperately.) This prank war was _far_ from over!


	4. Chapter 4

**4: Google Translate causes hilarity while Skye and Lance are relaxing in Spain after a mission.**

Lance grinned, basking in the sun that beat down over Seville. Skye rolled her eyes as she offered him sunscreen. "I know you think you're invulnerable, tough guy, but you can still get sunburnt."

"Nah, I don't need it. Besides, I don't see you using it."

"I never get sunburnt. Duh."

Lance sighed as he took the tube of sunscreen and began applying it. "Well, we're in a beautiful place, and the boss gave us the day off. What do you wanna do?"

Skye pulled out the guidebook Simmons had given her. "There's a beach not far from here..." She glanced at her boyfriend slyly. "Apparently there's a few stores on the way..."

"No way in hell! I am not spending my time off _shopping_!"

Skye blinked innocently. "Well, if you don't want to see me sunbathing, then I guess I don't need to go buy a bikini..."

"...Shopping is suddenly sounding like a wonderful idea!"

She giggled at his expression, blushing slightly. "Ok. But I want to go buy a drink first, I'm roasting hot already."

"No argument there." Lance winked at her. She smacked him with the guidebook as she approached a passer-by.

"Excuse me, where's the nearest place to buy a drink?"

The woman shook her head, indicating she didn't understand. Skye pulled out her phone and accessed Google's Translate app. "Er, ¿dónde puedo comprar una botella de agua?" She spoke slowly, unsure of how to pronounce half the words.

The women babbled excitedly in Spanish. Skye looked totally lost, and glanced at Lance for help.

He wracked his brains for the basic Spanish he'd picked up during a holiday here years ago. "Lo siento, estoy embarazada, no entendemos."

The woman stared at him- then doubled over laughing. Skye blinked. "What did you say?"

Lance was baffled. "I think I said I'm sorry, and embarassed, but we don't understand her." He had no idea why the Spanish woman was laughing at him. Had he said it wrong?

Skye shrugged, typing that phrase in English into Google Translate, and blinked. "Apparently you should have said Lo sentimos, este es vergonzoso, pero no entiendo."

"Right... so the word that sounds like 'embarassed' doesn't actually mean embarassed." Lance groaned. "I'm almost afraid to ask what I did say."

Skye typed in 'embarazada' and smirked. in seconds, she was laughing too hard to even breathe, let alone speak. In between giggles, she showed Lance the screen. "You... told her... you were... _pregnant!_" She was laughing so hard by now that tears ran down her face.

Red-faced, Lance linked his arm through Skye's and dragged her away from the still-chuckling woman. _This has got to be the most humiliating moment of my life for... at least a year. I need a beer_. They'd go back to the hotel, get some drinks there, then re-visit the beach suggestion later. He _did_ want to see Skye sunbathing, after all...

Skye was still laughing softly as they entered the hotel foyer. Lance turned to face her. "You're not gonna tell the others about that, are you? I'd never hear the end of it!"

Skye bit her lip. "I promise I won't tell Coulson or May."

Lance rolled his eyes, then stepped closer and kissed her. He grinned as she moved closer to him. "Is that incentive enough for you to keep quiet?"

Skye's face was dreamy. "I guess..."

"Good." _Fitzsimmons will never know_.

Skye stepped away, her hand still twined with his. "Anyway, I'm going to get a water. You want one?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna grab a beer. See you in a bit." He headed to the bar as Skye headed to the cafe.

Skye smirked when she saw Simmons sitting at a table, most likely waiting for Fitz. "Hey, Jemma. Want to hear a funny story?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The following afternoon, they were headed home on the bus, and Lance was pleased to find that his language error hadn't become gossip. "I should kiss Skye to persuade her more often..." he mused. And their time on the beach yesterday had been a nice break from work...

Fitzsimmons were sitting on one of the sofas, watching him. Fitz was smirking, and Simmons was trying not to giggle.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Um, we got you something to remember our trip to Spain with."

"Skye said you had a good time." Simmons' eyes were gleaming. She handed Lance a book. He glanced between the two scientists before removing the brown dustjacket from the book.

"'Spanish for Dummies'. Really, guys?!"

Shaking his head, he walked away, listening to their laughter behind him. He'd get them back for this. After he'd made Skye sorry she'd revealed his secret. _The first time I get something embarassing on you, love, you'll know it. And so will everyone else!_

_**AN: I don't know if there actually any beaches near Seville, Spain, so sorry if I got that wrong. I'm also sorry if any of the Spanish was wrong. Blame Google Translate for any mistakes :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**For Llydwyn: It's Skye's and Hunter's turn to go grocery shopping for the base. Fluff and banter ensue.**

Skye narrowed her eyes at Lance as he 'subtly' dropped two cases of beer into the cart while she browsed the shelves for soda. "Put one of those back."

He turned mournful eyes to her. "But I need two! I'll have a month's worth then."

"Coulson sent us out for _essentials_. That means food and drink for everyone, not just buying whatever we want."

"Please! If that was true, he would've sent Simmons, not you." Lance looked at her smugly, grinning.

Skye tried not to let her mouth curve into a smile. "What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

Lance moved to the partially full cart, peering at the contents. "Four packets of waffles, two bottles of syrup, Nachos, about nine bags of chips, half the store's supply of candy..." He looked back up at her. "Looks to me like you're shopping for yourself, love!"

Skye reddened slightly. "Well... I need to eat more now! Using my powers burns up a lot of energy."

"Fair point, but have you even _looked_ at the list Koenig gave you since we got here?"

"Um... I'll go back round with the list once I've bought _my_ essentials."

Lance raised a brow. "Does Coulson know how much of the grocery money you waste on junk food?"

Skye shrugged. "Don't know. He hasn't told me off yet."

"Hang on... I just realised this is the first time since I joined up that I've seen _you_ do the grocery run. Why's that?"

"I don't get asked that often... since that time I decided to stock up on Twinkies."

Lance was laughing by now. "I'm afraid to ask: how many did you buy?"

"Er... enough to last til about now. That's why I talked Fitz into swapping with me. We need some more."

"Hasn't anyone told you what's in those things?"

Skye put her hands over her ears, giggling. "No! And I don't want to know. You will not spoil the awesomeness of my Twinkies. Be quiet."

Lance burst out laughing. "OK, OK. But if you want to indulge your unhealthy addiction, I'm indulging mine. I'm getting the beers. Deal with it."

"Fine, whatever. But you're not keeping them in my food stash hiding place."

_So that's how she gets away with all the junk food_. "Game on now, love. It's all mine when I find it."

"You touch my snacks, you're gonna find yourself beer-less for a year. Got it?" Skye folded her arms challengingly.

Lance actually gulped at her expression. "Alright, I won't go looking."

"Good."

He slipped his hand into hers. "Can I talk you into sharing sometimes when we're alone? I'm getting sick of the healthy stuff Simmons and May insist on."

She winked at him. "Play your cards right, and maybe. Speaking of, I suppose we'd better actually refer to the list now..."

"Yeah. But first..." Lance darted away, coming back with his arms full of boxes. "Twinkies for the next few months!" He dropped them in the cart.

Skye watched, eyes gleaming. "Have I told you how amazing a boyfriend you are?"

Lance tilted his head to one side. "Not today, I think... Why am I amazing?"

"Because you let me drag you out grocery shopping and you're buying my favourite food for me!"

Lance blinked. "Who said the Twinkies were for you?"

"_Lance!"_

He backed off, laughing fit to burst as she aimed a punch at his ribs. "Kidding! I was kidding!"

"You better have been."

He edged closer, brushing a soft kiss on her mouth. "Convinced?"

"Yeah... but now there's another problem." She was searching her pockets, biting her lip.

"What?"

"I haven't _got_ the actual shopping list!"

They stared at each other.

"Should we improvise?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As they unpacked later, it shouldn't have been a surprise that they'd forgotten something important from almost everyone's requests. Grumbling, they headed back out after Simmons had used a temporary tattooing liquid to write the list on both their hands, and Coulson had given strict instructions about not deviating from it.

They trudged round the aisles again, methodically checking off everything on the list. "There goes the rest of our day." Skye muttered as they got to the checkout and saw the queue. "We'll be here for hours now."

She was right, of course. But her mood improved when they got home and Lance suggested an impromptu movie date night in her room, with him providing beverages and her providing snacks.

Snuggled under his arm later, watching 'Hunger Games: Mockingjay' (her choice), Skye sighed contentedly, sipping her beer as he munched on a Twinkie. "Today wasn't so bad after all."

"The end of it is going great," Lance agreed. "But don't expect me to do this grocery business weekly. Not my thing."

"Me either. Maybe we can make Fitzsimmons go next time. It might end with _them_ finally going on a date!"

Lance grinned at that. Matchmaking? That could be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I got a prompt for Lance helping out an intoxicated Skye, so...**_

**Skye has been undercover at a bar, attempting to do recon on a potential Caterpillars member, and comes back a little worse for wear. Lance is there to lend a hand (and make a video for potential blackmail purposes).**

Lance looked up as stumbling footsteps approached the car. He glanced at his watch as Skye opened the door. "About time, love. I thought something had gone wrong-" He stopped talking when Skye ended up sprawled over his lap in her attempt to get into the passenger seat. He looked her over with alarm. "You alright?"

"Coursh, 'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Skye hiccuped as she tried to push herself upright, giggling as she accidentally brushed her hand on his thigh. "Ooh, shouldn't be doing that, might get in trouble with Coulshon if he knew we're dating. Regulashions an' all that."

Lance tried not to laugh as he helped her sit upright. "Just how much have you had to drink?"

Skye looked offended. "Jus' a couple. And why shouldn't I have a drink if I want? S'boring sitting there watching for a guy who never even had the decenshy to turn up!"

"The mission was a bust then?" He tried to put her seatbelt round her. She'd been waiting for a possible recruit for her new 'Caterpillars' team, hoping to find out how he'd suddenly gained powers, but it seemed he'd never showed.

"Aren't busshts those statue things? An' leave that, I don't need a sheatbelt, we're not goin' anywhere yet!" Skye started laughing at her own joke.

Lance was still laughing himself. "We need to go back to base, remember? Coulson and May are waiting for us. You've got to give your mission report. Though that might have to wait until you're sober." The last part was a mutter under his breath, as Skye began fussing with his hair. "What are you doing?"

"You should let your hair grow!" Skye announced loudly, beaming. "Then you could actually do shomething with it, an' I could run my hands through it when we kiss."

Lance raised a brow. "You like kissing me, huh?" He slyly drew his phone from his pocket, activating the camera. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Skye nodded, oblivious. "You're a good kissher, better than Ward," her face screwed up, "Or Miles. How come both the guysh I liked turned outta be traitors? You're not a traitor, are ya?"

"Er, no."

"Good. I'm shick of having to hate the guys I like." Skye narrowed her eyes. "'m I a better kissher than Bobbi?"

"Yes." Lance decided to humour her for now- making a drunk Skye angry might be dangerous, considering her powers (and the fact that he'd never really compared the two's kissing skills). _Speaking of her powers, we'd better get home before she accidentally destroys a building_.

"I bet you're better at other shtuff than Miles too. I shlept wit' him, when he was hidin' from SHIELD, but May caught us in the act!" Skye laughed hysterically, hands pressed to her mouth. "She was _not_ happy when she handed me my shirt, you shoulda sheen her face!" Skye blinked several times, before nearly doubling over laughing. "Jus' realished- May's a month. My SO belongsh on a calendar!"

Lance's jaw dropped at some of the things Skye was revealing. _How come I never heard any of this? Sounds like quite a story_. He made a mental note to ask Skye about this when she wasn't under the influence. He'd never even heard of a 'Miles'. Was the guy another former SHIELD agent who'd turned Hydra or something? Or did he have to watch out for competition for Skye? The thought made him mad. _She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying_. He'd have to ask Fitzsimmons about 'Miles' though... If he'd hurt Skye, a beating might be in order. He turned the ignition, and Skye nearly jumped out of her skin when the engine turned on.

"Whash that?"

"The car, babe. We have to go home, remember?"

Skye nodded, sniffling, leaning against his shoulder. "S'nice to have a home. Never had one before SHIELD. Never had parents either. Coulshon and May are nice though... wish they'd adopt me. Better than m' real parentsh."

Lance's heart clenched at that. The disaster with Jiaying and Cal had hurt Skye a lot, though she tried to hide it. He couldn't imagine living your whole life hoping for something, only for it to turn into a cross between a horror movie and a sci-fi story. His words came out choked. "You know you'll always have family at SHIELD, right?" He realised this was a bit daft, she probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow, but he had this weird instinct to comfort her whenever she was hurting.

"Yeah... M' real family are the onesh who took care of me. Phil's m' dad, Fitzsimmons are m' sishter and brover, and May's m' mom now." Skye's words were slurring more, and her eyes were drifting shut.

Lance couldn't help but raise a brow as she slumped against him more heavily. "And me?"

"You're m' boyfriend, of coursh! Shilly boy..." A soft snore finished the sentence. Lance grinned smugly, keeping his arm round her for the rest of the drive home. Skye couldn't handle her liquor, that was for sure, but if it meant she opened up more, he didn't mind. He'd get to play gallant knight now, carrying her past Coulson and the others, and keeping an eye on her while she slept it off... well, there were worse ways to pass time than watching his girlfriend sleep, that was for sure.

And the video he'd made would be excellent next time he needed to bribe her into something. He put the phone back into his pocket as they pulled into the parking garage of the Playground. Undoing both their seatbelts, he swept Skye into his arms, carrying her to her room and laying her down gently, covering her with a blanket before settling down next to her. "Night, Sleeping Beauty." He kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes.

His peaceful night was broken abruptly by Skye running to the bathroom the following morning. He grimaced, sympathising with how ill she must feel right now. She emerged later, whey-faced, with bloodshot eyes, blinking at the sight of him.

"Lance? What are you doing on my bed?"

"Um..."

Skye pressed her hands to her head. "What _happened_? I don't even remember leaving the bar..."

Lance smirked. "Ask no questions, hear no mortifying truths, love. Suffice to say you overindulged a bit."

Skye groaned. "Stop yelling!"

He hadn't been, but he lowered his voice anyway. "Need some water? Tylenol?"

"Water, I think. I feel-" Covering her mouth, she ran back to the bathroom.

Lance shook his head, getting up. He'd get water, pills, and dry toast. It always worked wonders with his hangovers... and he'd just tell Coulson and May that she was sick. No need to get her in trouble. She'd need rest, not lectures.

(And he'd save the video for the next time she tried to embarass him.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Skye and Lance are having their first baby! Co-authored with Llwydyn. Set some time in the future, when the couple are married.**_

"Lance."

Skye's warm breath tickled his ear, pulling him out of heavy sleep. "Hmm?" he murmured groggily, eyes still closed.

"Wake up," she said softly.

Lance smiled sleepily and stretched, turning toward her to wrap his arm around her and bury his face in her neck, trailing soft kisses. "What time is it, love?" he rasped. "A bit too early for this..."

Skye wasn't softening into him as he expected her to. "I didn't want to wake you up at first, but I've been having contractions for a couple of hours now. And they're getting stronger."

Lance's eyes flew open. "Wha-?"

Skye propped herself up on her elbow facing him, a small grin on her face. "I think this might be it."

Lance sat up abruptly. "Are you - ? I mean, is he - ?" He gestured helplessly toward Skye's rounded belly, a panicked expression on his face, and she rolled her eyes.

"We've still got a long way to go," she reminded him. "The contractions are like six minutes apart, and they're not too strong yet. But I think we probably should start getting things ready."

Lance took a deep breath to calm down, running his hands over his face. A spark of excitement crept into his eyes, which were locked incredulously on Skye. "This is it?" he echoed.

She nodded, a smile blossoming across her face. "I think so."

"Wow," he murmured, then leaned in to kiss her gently. "How are you doing so far?"

Skye shrugged. "So far, so good. But remember, this is the easy part."

Lance grimaced. "Right." He got out of bed, looking agitated again. "Do you need anything right now?" He watched as another contraction took Skye, wincing at the face she pulled. "I'll call Simmons. But- bloody hell, it's the middle of the night! What if she's not up, or can't get here in time?" He ran his hands through his hair. He had no idea how to deliver a baby!

Skye laughed at him. "Lance! Calm down. It's not that bad of a time, and even if Simmons isn't up, May will be. Go call her."

"Great, yeah, because of course she still doesn't want to kill me for knocking you up!" Lance staggered, still half-asleep, out to the living room of the Retreat, where they'd been staying for the past couple of weeks in anticipation of the baby's imminent arrival. Coulson had agreed it might be a good idea to have Skye somewhere safe, since they'd never tested her control of her powers under the stress of labour contractions.

He shuffled over the computer and dialed the Playground. To his immense relief, Simmons was the one who answered on the first ring.

"I just had a feeling it might be tonight," she gushed, "so I asked May to let me have the first shift manning the comms." Her excitement was infectious. "What are her contractions like?"

Hunter glanced back toward the bedroom where, from the sound of things, Skye was having another. "Ah...she said about six minutes apart, not too strong, but getting stronger. And this one sounds a bit stronger still."

Simmons pursed her lips. "All right. May and I will be out there as quickly as possible. Now...just in case I don't make it in time..."

Hunter cut her off. "Bloody - what?"

Simmons smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure we still have plenty of time, but _just_ in case..." She proceeded to talk him through the box of supplies stashed under the bed and what to do in case he found himself catching a newborn baby.

Hunter just nodded dumbly, desperately hoping the little guy would take his time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simmons had been gushing about the baby's imminent arrival since they'd left the Playground. May was finding her a little tiresome. She just wanted to get to the Retreat to ensure Skye was alright, and to kill Hunter if Skye appeared to be suffering- this was all his fault!

It was a relief when the quinjet finally touched down. May didn't want to admit it, but she was concerned about Skye. She'd never been through labour herself, but she knew it wasn't pleasant.

Hunter wasn't waiting for them outside, and when they got to the door of the cabin, they found it unlocked and slightly ajar. They stepped inside, eyes adjusting to the interior lighting that was dimmer than the porch light, and followed Skye's low sounds of pain into the bedroom.

Skye was on her knees on the bed, draped over a pile of pillows, with Hunter beside her talking quietly in her ear, one hand rubbing firmly across her lower back.

May's breath caught. The little vignette was so intimate, so beautiful, that she suddenly felt as if she were intruding. Her murderous thoughts toward Hunter evaporated abruptly. She glanced at Simmons, who beamed at her.

Skye's sounds of pain quieted, and Hunter stroked up and down her back a few times, kissing her temple, before standing to come over to May and Simmons.

"They're definitely getting stronger," he said quietly, with a look of relief on his face. "I'm really glad you made it."

Simmons smiled at him. "You just focus on Skye. We'll take care of everything. May, help me get the supplies ready?"

May nodded quietly, smiling at Skye as she waited for Simmons to tell her what to do first. Hunter climbed onto the bed so he was kneeling behind her, supporting her while whispering encouragement.

May nodded wordlessly, and Simmons directed her through unpacking the box of supplies and setting them up in a corner of the room. When they had finished, Simmons pulled a few instruments out of a satchel she had brought and approached Skye quietly, beckoning for May to follow.

"Skye," she said softly. "I'm going to check your vitals and listen to the baby in between your contractions."

Skye nodded, sighing deeply as she turned her head to rest it on the pile of pillows. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead with sweat, and without thinking, May disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a cool, wet washcloth and a hair tie. She handed both to Hunter, who accepted them gratefully, placing the washcloth on Skye's forehead and awkwardly twisting her hair up into a ponytail.

Simmons finished taking Skye's pulse, heart rate, and blood pressure, then waited while another contraction came. Skye cried out more loudly this time, and Hunter redoubled his efforts, murmuring encouragement feverishly in her ear. It seemed to help, as Skye seemed to relax and grow more comfortable.

After the contraction was finished, Simmons pressed the Doppler to Skye's belly, and the muffled clip-clop of the baby's heart rate filled the room. Skye couldn't help but smile, and May found that she couldn't, either. Hunter, of course, was grinning like an idiot.

Simmons had a pleased smile, too. "Everything looks perfect," she said quietly. "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

"Don't go," Skye murmured. "I like having you all in here."

May felt a little silly about the sudden moisture in her eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutes stretched into hours, and Skye's contractions continued to intensify, as her ability to cope wore thin. Lance was proud of her incredible strength. Of course, he knew his wife had been trained to withstand torture, so labour should be a piece of cake - but seeing that strength with his own eyes was something else entirely. Eventually, though, she began to run out of reserves, her mood growing sharper as the contractions grew closer and closer together.

"No -" she hissed, pushing Lance's attempt at a soothing hand off her back as she struggled through one wave on her hands and knees. He glanced up at Simmons, who gave him an apologetic grimace and a shrug.

_Try something else_, she mouthed helpfully.

He rolled his eyes, considered his options, and lifted tentative hands to rub Skye's shoulders. She batted them away unceremoniously, and he gave up, sitting back on his knees beside her.

As the pressure eased, she slumped down onto the bed. "I'm done," she murmured weakly. "Can we be done now?"

"You're doing great!" Lance attempted encouragingly, as Jemma nodded enthusiastically. "You've got this. You've been shot before, right? This is easy in comparison. Piece of cake."

He failed to notice Jemma now shaking her head at him warningly.

Skye narrowed her eyes at him. "Easy, huh? I'd like to see you do it," she spat at him, with some venom.

He grimaced, backpedaling. "What I meant is...you're incredibly strong." He glanced desperately up at Simmons, who was nodding again. "And tough. And you can do this. You _are_ doing it."

"Fine," Skye muttered, closing her eyes.

Then the waves of pressure began coming closer and closer, until Skye barely had time to catch her breath in between them. Lance noticed the little vibrations that were beginning to shiver through the air at the strongest point of her contractions.

May and Simmons noticed, too, glancing around as the furniture rattled. May stood and walked to the front door, checking to make sure it was secure, and Simmons pulled a plastic headlamp from her box of supplies before surreptitiously removing the lamps from the room.

And not a moment too soon. An especially strong contraction struck, and Skye dug her fingernails into Lance's hand, crying out. From the next room, he heard the sound of glass breaking as the light bulbs throughout the cabin shattered. The contraction broke Skye's water, too, and Lance was suddenly very glad of the absorbent pads Simmons had brought along to place under her.

"Oh! God," Skye groaned. "Jemma, I think I need to push."

Simmons nodded. "Go with it," she murmured. "We're all ready."

A thrill of excitement shot through Lance. Skye turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning on him heavily as she began to push.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but after a while Jemma put on gloves and looked at him expectantly. "It's going to be on the next contraction or so," she informed him softly. "Do you want to catch him?"

His eyes went wide, and he glanced down at Skye, who was still holding on to him for support. "No thanks," he replied uneasily. "I think I like this job better."

Simmons smiled, then glanced over at May, who was standing silently beside the bed, watching with moist eyes and a deep sense of helplessness. "Would you like to catch him?" Simmons asked quietly. She silently checked with Hunter to make sure that was okay, and he nodded his approval. "I can talk you through it."

May's eyes flew to meet Simmons', and she hesitated for a moment before responding, "I would love that."

The next contraction swelled, and Skye dug her fingers into Lance's shoulders, grunting as one last, forceful push brought the baby out into the world. Simmons coached May through supporting him gently as he emerged.

The lusty cry of a newborn broke the hush of the dimly lit room.

Skye was gasping, eyes and face aglow as she turned to look, and Lance helped her turn onto her back, propping her up with pillows. She began unbuttoning her shirt so she could hold her baby skin-to-skin.

While Hunter helped Skye get situated, Simmons briskly rubbed the baby dry with a clean blanket, fussing over him briefly with the stethoscope before handing him back to May.

May didn't try and stop the moisture in her eyes this time as she placed the tiny, wrinkled red form on Skye's chest and gently placed a blanket over him. His cries of distress stopped once his mother held him. Simmons had her hands pressed to her mouth in delight, and no doubt she was squealing silently. Hunter had lain down next to Skye, and they were both staring in awe at the new life they'd created.

After a little bit, Simmons turned him gently on to his back to clamp and cut the cord, which made him resume wailing. She turned him back onto his tummy and replaced the blanket over him. The baby snuggled up against Skye. He was still squalling, but he quieted down again as Skye gently massaged his back. The new mom laughed softly.

"I can't believe how tiny he is." Her voice was rapturous.

Lance kissed her gently. "He's perfect. You did really well. Thank you for him." He stroked the soft downy hair on the baby's head, before sliding his index finger into the starfish like hand. He laughed excitedly when his son gripped his finger. _His son!_ His and Skye's. He could hardly believe it. This perfect little person had somehow come from them? He shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away.

Skye grinned at him, exhausted but not willing to sleep, wanting to focus on her baby. "Our son. I'm a _mom_." It sounded like a dream to her. She never thought she'd be a parent. This was her every dream come true- a beautiful baby boy and a husband who loved her and she loved in return. It was a fairy tale ending.

Simmons was openly crying by now, as well as snapping photos. "What are you going to call him?"

Skye and Lance exchanged looks. "Are we still going with what we said?"

"Yeah. I think it fits. And they deserve it."

Lance nodded his agreement, and Skye smiled, eyes shining, lifting her son so May and Simmons could see him better. "Meet Antoine Calvin Hunter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Skye and Lance have a night off after a mission and take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for steamy romantic content. Happy Birthday, Llwydyn!**

* * *

Skye hung the dress she'd worn to the party up on its hanger, admiring it before turning to the _other_ dress that hung in her bathroom. Although 'dress' might have been a strong word for it. She slipped it on, flushing slightly in her excitement. The knowledge that Lance was waiting on the other side of the doors for her made her feel slightly dizzy. They'd successfully completed their undercover mission, and she was glad Coulson had let them spend the night in this hotel rather than returning to the Bus and the team. Of course, the Director thought they would have seperate rooms tonight, but Skye had booked the room, and she had other idea. If Lance agreed... Biting her lip, she slipped from the bathroom. Lance was waiting for her, wearing only boxer shorts. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw her in the negligee. A smile blossomed over his face and he met her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Exactly _how_ beautful he found her became obvious very soon. Skye blushed and averted her eyes. Lance reddened slightly, but grinned, beckoning to her.

Skye's smile matched his as she sashayed to the bed, admiring the view his barely-clothed form presented and sat next to him. Leaning forward, she kissed him firmly. He teased her mouth open and their tongues danced. Skye could taste the wine that had been served at the party in his mouth. His hands cupped her face, and she giggled.

"We're actually getting some real alone time," she murmured. They'd been dating for almost a year, but between Coulson, May and the base's security cameras, the chances to be intimate had been so far between as to be nonexistent. Skye had been getting frustrated, and she knew Lance felt the same. Another reason this night off had come at a perfect time.

"Mmm." Lance wrapped his arms around her and began nibbling at her neck, in the way he knew she liked. Skye arched her neck to give him better access, and moved closer, straddling him. His hands rubbed up and down her back, and then he moved the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She explored the contours of his chest as his lips moved downward, and she sighed in pleasure, a shudder rippling through her.

Skye ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair as she lay back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. He was still pleasuring her and Skye arched her back, moaning now. She reached between their bodies to massage him through his shorts. He groaned, shuddering with desire. Skye smiled. Lance's eyes rolled back into his head before he returned his gaze to her.

"You're _so_ beautiful, you know that?" His words were a gasp, but Lance smiled slyly as he slid down her body. Skye fought her gasp of pleasure, determined to make him work for every groan. He was either experienced or very intuitive, she found out quickly- probably both, knowing him! She leaned back, holding her breath to keep from screaming in ecstasy, her body trembling already. She felt tight and hot, and grabbed at the pillows, unable to stop the moan from shuddering through her.

In response, Lance intensified his work. "Don't move," he ordered, smirking arrogantly. Skye couldn't find the will to argue- or care, the way she felt right now...

"I love this!" Skye gasped, fighting to avoid squirming all over the place. She wanted him to take her, right now, but forced herself to remain patient. She thought she was going to explode... when she did, her whole body arched and she screamed his name loudly. Lance jerked away. His eyes were wide as he spluttered a laugh.

"I didn't think I was _that_ good!"

Skye couldn't reply for a moment, panting with the shuddering pleasure still coursing through her. "Not that good," she gasped, trying to roll her eyes. "I'm... out of practice." She didn't think he bought her lie, but she wasn't about to say how _good_ that had been- it was the last thing his ego needed!

'I thought I hurt you with that scream..." he smiled. "I guess the opposite, huh?"

Skye nodded. "You're amazing."

"So are you."

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately for a few minutes, reveling in their pleasure, before their hands found other things to be doing. Skye kissed her lover's neck.

"Are you ready for me?" Lance asked.

"Yes," she replied, slinging a leg over him.

Lance nodded, quickly putting on protection, then moving into position- he was _more_ than ready for this! Both of them let out groans of bliss. Skye kissed his mouth hard, bruising both of their lips, and thrust her tongue into his mouth while he made love to her. He pulled his head back, meeting her eyes before kissing her again, hotly.

Skye broke the kiss to breathe, and, staring into his eyes, had never been happier in her life. She felt like she was ready for anything, like she could take on the world as long as he was at her side. She wrapped her arms round him, holding him tightly. They both were moaning with pleasure. Lance's deep voice contrasted with Skye's higher tone, and a tiny part of her mind hoped these walls were soundproof, or checking out was going to be _really_ embarrassing. The rest of her brain really didn't care- it was too engrossed in the sensations her boyfriend was giving her.

"Lance!" she gasped.

"Skye!" His nails raked down her shoulders, then he collapsed next to her with a shudder, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled at him, snuggling close, brushing her lips on his. "That was amazing."

He caressed her hair. "It was." He'd had other women, obviously, but Skye was something different- none of them since Bobbi had really meant anything to him, and even she'd never invoked the love and protectiveness he felt towards Skye. He knew then for sure that he could never let this woman go. More to the point, he didn't _want_ to do so. "I love you." He stated quietly.

Skye smiled- it was rare for him to say that, so she knew he meant it. "I love you too." She lay down, her head pillowed on Lance's chest as he pulled the covers over them. Soothed by his heartbeat, and warm in his arms, she began to drift off. "You think Coulson will let us share a room back at t'base?" She yawned.

Lance smirked down at her. "Maybe... but you'll have to be the one to ask. I think he'd kill me!" The reasonable part of his mind pointed out that both Coulson _and_ May would eviscerate him if he knew what he'd gotten up to tonight with their surrogate daughter, but lying here, with the most beautiful woman in the world asleep in his arms, and sleepy and sated himself, he couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing could spoil this night... He held his Skye close as sleep claimed him. "Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
